Multi-user interactive computing environments may utilize various policies that define permissible and impermissible behavior of end users. For example, a multi-user interactive computing environment that allows users to select user names may have policies regarding characteristics of permissible and impermissible user names. If one user makes a complaint that another user's user name is offensive, an administrative-level policy reviewer may review the asserted offensive user name against established user name policies to determine whether to take any enforcement action (e.g. rejection of user name) against the other user. Similar policies may be used to regulate other user actions.